Numerous disclosures exist pertaining to the development of edible animal foods, chews or treats that are digestible and/or nutritious along with a texture that can be individually adjusted to suit a wide variety of a dog's preferences or needs. Furthermore, numerous disclosures exist pertaining to the incorporation of additives to increase the attractiveness of the edible foods, chews or treats to the animal. Attention is therefore directed to the following exemplary disclosures: “Health Chew Toy” U.S. Pat. No. 6,916,497; “Blends of Starch and Aliphatic-Aromatic Based Polyester Resins” U.S. Pat. No. 6,821,538, “Health Chew Toy” U.S. Pat. No. 6,586,027; “Animal Chew” U.S. Pat. No. 6,274,182; “Animal Chew” U.S. Pat. No. 6,200,616; “Heat Modifiable Edible Dog Chew” U.S. Pat. No. 6,180,161; “Method of Molding Edible Starch” U.S. Pat. No. 6,159,516; “Edible Dog Chew” U.S. Pat. No. 6,126,978; “Wheat and Casein Dog Chew with Modifiable Texture” U.S. Pat. No. 6,110,521; “Heat Modifiable Peanut Dog Chew” U.S. Pat. No. 6,093,441; “Vegetable-Based Dog Chew” U.S. Pat. No. 6,093,427; “High Starch Content Dog Chew” U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,940; “Turkey and Rice Dog Chew with Modifiable Texture” U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,991; “Carrot-Based Dog Chew” U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,197; “Process for Making an Edible Dog Chew” U.S. Pat. No. 5,827,565; “Molded Rawhide Chew Toy” U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,069; “Dog Chew with Modifiable Texture” U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,720; “Dog Chew with Modifiable Texture” U.S. Pat. No. 5,200,212, etc.